


Love, Love, Love, and Love

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Spread The Love 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Was it Hyunjae's idea to stick the note on my forehead?""Yep."or,Peek into a day in the household of JuJaeBbangNyu.





	Love, Love, Love, and Love

"Babe, have you seen my tie?"

  
"I hung it on the dresser, Hooney. Go check it out or you'll be late to work again." Juyeon expertly flipped the pancake he was making over, beaming at the perfect shape it formed on the pan. "And please tell Hyunjae to hurry up as well~"

  
Younghoon quickly fixed his tie, slicking his black hair back and checking his appearance before walking over to Chanhee, who was still knocked out asleep on their bed and buried under several blankets to keep the cold out.

  
"Pretty doll, it's time to wake up." Younghoon gently prodded Chanhee to consciousness. He beamed when Chanhee finally fluttered his eyes open to hazily focus at his lover. "Good morning, Doll! Come on, Juyeon's making pancakes."

  
"Don't you have work, Baby?" Chanhee murmured against Juyeon's lips when they finally reached the kitchen and Juyeon placed a plate in front of him while leaning in for a kiss. "Where's Ducky?"

  
"Oh my god, I thought we agreed you'd all stop calling me that?" Hyunjae appeared in the kitchen, hair still wet. At least he was dressed in his tracksuit of the day for his job as an elementary school PE teacher. "Also, this is why I love you, Juyeon! My favorite--"

  
"Jae, your hair is dripping all over the linoleum! We already told you about this!" Younghoon whined, but he was already holding a towel to drape over Hyunjae's head.

  
Juyeon just laughed at Hyunjae's pout when he looked at Juyeon for help against Younghoon's motherly scolding. "Nope, sorry, Ducky. I'm on Younghoon's side on this."

  
"Stop calling me Duck-- is Chanhee asleep?"

  
"Long shift yesterday." Juyeon sighed, patting Chanhee's soft hair as the youngest continued to snore softly on the placemat.

  
Younghoon shook his head, laughing quietly. "That, and last night."

  
An awkward silence descended upon their dining table as Hyunjae sheepishly scratched at his neck, where a huge bite mark--courtesy of Younghoon-- was blooming beautifully in purple under his turtleneck. Juyeon himself was sporting some raw, red lines on his back, treated immediately with antiseptic because of Chanhee's paranoia it might get infected.

  
Younghoon was very thankful his hickies, both old and new, were all below the collar.

  
"Bless him if he can still walk properly." Hyunjae said with a mouthful of pancakes.

  
"I'll let him sleep the entire day, he deserves it." Juyeon nodded.

  
"And what are you gonna do today, Baby?" Younghoon asked, taking Chanhee's pancakes for himself, just because he could not seem to get enough of Juyeon's cooking.

  
"I will drive you guys to work and buy groceries. A certain someone has been drinking the milk... all 4 cartons of them." Juyeon glared at Hyunjae, who was too preoccupied with wolfing his food down. Juyeon immediately looked away when Hyunjae fixed him with puppy eyes, "Anyway, it's almost 8 o'clock, so /chop-chop/."

  
They quickly finished their food and left the dishes on the counter, with Juyeon minding to clean them after going home.

  
"Shotgun!" Hyunjae called out the moment they closed the door behind them. Juyeon had put Chanhee back on their bed with Younghoon's note that he has breakfast in the kitchen and they'll be back later, with Hyunjae insisting on sticking it onto Chanhee's forehead.

  
"Brat." Younghoon sighed, but there was a small smile on his face as he climbed into the back of their minivan. Juyeon, of course, drove them, out of necessity and to avoid Hyunjae accidentally detouring them into an ice cream shop.

  
Younghoon was the first to be dropped off, only briefly managing to kiss both of his lovers' cheeks before running into the bank to clock in for his shift. Hyunjae hollered at him that he forgot his suitcase, only to pull Younghoon into a sweet kiss.

  
"You're going to make me lose my job!"

  
"Have fun at work today, Honey." Juyeon also leaned in for a quick peck.

  
"Was that sarcasm? Me, having fun at work?"

  
"I love you!" Hyunjae yelled as Juyeon drove away from the Bank, earning several amused laughs from the security guards watching their exchanges.

  
Juyeon then dropped Hyunjae off at the local elementary school, where he was already late. Hyunjae simply shrugged it off, saying they can't fire their coolest PE teacher in history, before smothering Juyeon with kisses and hugs.

  
"You're the /only/ PE teacher in this school." Juyeon corrected, pushing him out of the vehicle. "Go do your job, Ducky! I have to drop my manuscripts off at the post office."

  
"Meanie." Hyunjae pouted. "Stop calling me that!"

  
"I love you." Juyeon grinned.

  
"I love you too~"

  
The day went by slow, with Juyeon being held up at the post office to dig through their packages and find his box from the publisher, containing his newly published book, apparently having been buried under last week's unclaimed packs.

  
He also had to deal with grocery shopping for 4 grown men who still eat like starved college students. Juyeon having to lug around two full carts was a monthly view at the local supermarket, so no one really paid him much attention.

  
When he finally got home after being held up for the better part of the day, Chanhee was awake, washing the dishes but still sleepily swaying from side to side.

  
"I'll finish that, go shower, Doll." Juyeon gently shoo'ed him away.

  
"Was it Hyunjae's idea to stick the note on my forehead?"

  
"Yep."

  
Chanhee sighed, defeated. "I'm gonna eat all of his cereals as revenge. You won't tell him, right?"

  
"If that makes you happy." Juyeon nodded, eskimo kissing their noses together.

  
As Chanhee showered, Juyeon finished his chores, looking at the clock and realizing it was only a few hours left until everyone comes home. He texted Younghoon to bring pizzas home, feeling too lazy and tired to cook a proper meal.

  
Chanhee joined him on the sofa after, cuddling into him and watching the afternoon news after.

  
"My ass hurts."

  
"I would assume it does, yes." Juyeon laughed, carding his fingers through Chanhee's hair. "Sorry, Doll. We'll try to be gentler next time, I promise."

  
"You guys better, or you'll be visiting me in the Emergency Room."

  
Hyunjae would always be the first to come home, and, after changing into his favorite shorts and shirt, sidling up behind Juyeon on the couch to bicker with Chanhee over what channel to watch.

  
Younghoon arrived home with two big boxes of pizza and chicken, to see Hyunjae trapping Juyeon under a leg and Chanhee smushed onto Juyeon's chest and 50 First Dates playing on the television.

  
"So this was a cuddle party and I was not invited? That's just mean."

  
"You have space here, Honey." Chanhee called out, gesturing to the spot on the sofa behind him. Younghoon quickly discarded his tie and blazer, happily piling over his lovers and further sinking into the sofa.

  
"At this rate, the sofa will be destroyed." Hyunjae noted, already opening up the boxes of food. "Oh, my favorite, my love, my soulmate, chicken--"

  
He froze when he noticed three pairs of eyes glaring slightly at him.

  
"Oh, c'mon, loves, are you getting jealous over chicken? You know I wouldn't trade you three for even the best spicy wings in the world~" Hyunjae went up to them, holding chicken shots. "Say aaah~"

  
"Hey, I know I rarely say this but," Chanhee spoke up halfway through dinner, blushing lightly as he lowered the television's volume down. "I love you three so much. I know it's weird, but I can't just choose from you... I'm thankful we all have the same feelings."

  
"Awww," Hyunjae immediately cooed.

  
"I'm serious here, Ducky!"

  
"Stop calling me that!"

  
"Love you too, Doll." Younghoon kissed the crown of Chanhee's head. "And okay, maybe I was hesitant to have this relationship at first, but now I can't imagine waking up and not smelling all of your scents in the air--"

  
Juyeon coughed. "I, for one, can do without Hyunjae's sweaty sock smell."

  
"You're a bully." Hyunjae pointed his chopsticks at Juyeon. "Be thankful I love you three equally, because I would not hesitate to kick your ass, Baby."

  
"You'd kick your own ass before you'd even dare hurt any of us, Ducky." Juyeon chuckled, letting Younghoon affectionately peck his temple. "But since we're on honest hours, I love you guys. So much."

  
"Wow, Juyeon, I was expecting a more eloquent message than just that." Chanhee complained, leaning against Juyeon's leg as he stole a piece of pizza from right under Hyunjae's nose.

  
Younghoon suddenly hummed, clapping. "Oh, congratulations, Baby! Your second book got published, right?"

  
"No wonder you're so happy today!" Hyunjae lunged at Juyeon, narrowly avoiding kicking Younghoon right in the eye. "Congratulations, Baby!"

  
"We literally sat in silence for two hours and you never told me?" Chanhee pouted, throwing Hyunjae off Juyeon so he can have his turn kissing Juyeon as a congratulations. "What do you want as a prize, Baby?"

  
"Um..." Juyeon slid out of his lovers' arms, heading to the bookshelf and pulling out a book encased in velvet. "I've actually had this for quite some time now. Remember our trip to Japan? When I kinda disappeared and Younghoon called the cops and it was all a mess--"

  
"I don't wanna hear that again!" Younghoon whined, embarrassed.

  
"But anyway," Juyeon laughed nervously, opening the book. "I'm proposing."

  
Hyunjae deadass dropped the pizza slice he was cramming inside his mouth and Chanhee choked on his cola while Younghoon just gasped.

  
"Is it too soon? Is uh, three years and seven months and four days too soon?" Juyeon stuttered.

  
"No, no, wait!" Chanhee said, amidst coughing. "You want to get married? All four of us?"

  
Juyeon's face fell. "Um, yeah."

  
"How can that work?"

  
"It's just--"

  
"Who's surname are we adapting?" Chanhee continued on rambling, lighting Juyeon's face up. "Is it gonna be Lee, because both Juyeon and Hyunjae already have it? Kim, because Younghoon's the eldest? What about me? What about Choi--"

  
"Aw, Baby." Younghoon cooed, holding Juyeon's hand and bringing him back to the couch. "Of course you know we'd say yes to you, right?"

  
"I won't."

  
All heads snapped to Hyunjae, who was still chomping down on his chicken breast.

  
"Not until you all stop calling me Ducky! Like, c'mon, there are literally other names out there and you settle on calling me an aquatic bird?"

  
Juyeon laughed, out of relief and sheer happiness. "My god, fine! What do you want to be called, then?"

  
"Booboo."

  
Chanhee blinked. "A- are you sure?"

  
"I said what I said."

  
"Okay, Booboo." Juyeon had to admit it kind of suited Hyunjae. He knelt on their carpet, bringing their plain, silver rings with each other's initials engraved on the inner band, out. "Booboo, Honey, and Doll, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of experimental, but it had to be done!! All kinds of love, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, is valid, and we should all accept and respect that!!
> 
> Also, thank you for reading and have a good day!!
> 
> [twitter: @juyeonieee]


End file.
